Lonely Nights
by ella96
Summary: Dan returns to NYC with a secret involving Blair. Does anyone know what really happened in Italy?
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter One**

Blair knew that she should have never left NYC. She placed her Chanel tote on the table in her penthouse, she realised that it wasn't really _home _anymore. The tables were thick with dust, as were the banisters and the drapes. There was even a cobweb in the doorway to the kitchen. Ugh. She made the fateful trip upstairs to her and Serena's room, or so it used to be. The beds were old and unused. It was cold.

Somehow, she felt like she didn't belong here. It didn't feel like home. On the streets of NYC, she was invincible, but in her own home, she felt like an outsider.

She knew where she wanted to go. But it was impossible.

Dan laughed and kissed the pretty girl on his right. Rose was perfect. She had the craziest hair in the whole world, and it was all the better to run his hands through. Her laugh was stupid and her teeth were askew. But she was adorable. They had everything in common. She was a writer, just like him, and she had similar taste in music, fashion, and society. They could sit for hours and just talk. It was amazing.

Dan felt so lucky he had found this girl. Especially after the year he'd had.

"Miss Blair?"

"Ah! Dorota!" Blair snapped up from her spot on the sofa. "Good, you can get started. I want the tables wiped, the sheets changed and something to eat, I'm starving."

"Miss Blair, can I–"

"No, Dorota, I need all of these chores done pronto. I'm going down to Barney's to get something to wear, I'm meeting Serena tonight for dinner."

"_Miss Blair!_" Dorota's sharp tone took Blair by surprise, and Dorota took the quick pause to say what she had wanted to all along. "Where is Mr Chuck?"

Blair looked uncomfortable for a moment before regaining her composure. "Quick, Dorota."

She left swiftly.

Dan looked around his loft. It had been so long since he'd been here. His past year in the UK had been one of the best of his life. Sitting in Trafalgar Square eating fish and chips whilst dodging the many tourists was a writer's dream - so many stories had flourished, many some of his best, many some of his worst.

He lay his bag down on the sofa, opened the fridge and closed it again. Of course there was nothing in there. He pulled his phone out of his pocket and dialed Rose's number.

"Hello?" came the cute British accent at the other end.

"Hey! Well, I've just arrived, and I'm missing you already. Feel free to catch the first plane over here."

Rose laughed. "I can't, you know why. My bank is a horrific place at the moment. Oh! I have to go. The bloody postman's here. Talk to you later. Have a fab time. Bye!" The tone went dull.

Dan sighed, and put his phone on the counter. Truth was, he wasn't really missing Rose that much. Life over there had become a little... boring. It was... _too perfect. _

Opening the door to his bedroom brought back a wave of memories so harsh that he shut it almost immediately.

Rose was a distraction from the real world.

Rose was a distraction from Blair.

Blair. Dan put his head in his hands.

He needed a new distraction. The perfect idea occurred to him: dinner with Rufus. He hadn't heard from his dad in a while. Perfect.

Dan grabbed his phone, wallet, coat and scarf and left.

"Serena! Oh my god!" Blair couldn't get over the size of the diamond on her best friend's finger.

They were sitting in the latest restaurant on Fifth. They had a table right near the back, so Serena wouldn't be spotted.

"I know. Nate's a sweetie."

"A sweetie? A _rich _sweetie. You are so lucky!"

"Blair, Nate isn't half as rich as Chuck, remember?"

Chuck... right.

Blair sighed and fiddled with her ring on her thumb. "Chuck and I are complicated at the moment."

Serena looked confused. "I thought you said he was the love of your life?"

Blair hastily looked around, looking for a distraction, any distraction. "Um, yeah."

Then the last person Blair wanted to see walked into the restaurant.

Rufus and Dan sat down at a table near the back. It was a swanky restaurant on Fifth Avenue, and Dan guessed it was part of Rufus' new UES lifestyle. They sat down at the table and picked up the menus.

"So, Dan," Rufus started, putting his down, "how was England? I want to hear all about it. I haven't seen you since... well, it must have been–"

"Yeah, England was great!" Dan quickly interrupted, trying to avoid the subject of the last time he had been in NYC.

"_Dan!" Blair cried. _

_He turned around swiftly for her to come crashing into his arms. The smell of her soft brown hair filled his nostrils and he held her close. "What's the matter?"_

"_I've hit rock bottom, Dan. Everyone hates me. I don't know what to do. I've lost everything."_

"_You still have me, remember?"_

_She smiled and nodded, tears brimming her eyes. _

"_If you need anything, I'll be there."_

"_Let's go away. Somewhere." _

"_Well where would you like to go?"_

_Blair thought for a moment. "Europe."_

"_Europe it is." He took her hand. "How about Italy?"_

"_Italy. Done."_

_They smiled and hailed a cab. Dan text Rufus briefly to say where they were going._

Blair couldn't keep her eyes off Dan. He looked so different. His hair was cut into a suave style, he was tanned, his eyes were bright, he was clean shaven and he had muscles, but wasn't too buff. He looked better than ever.

"Blair! What are you looking at?"

"Oh! Nothing, nothing..." Blair smiled. "Excuse me." She got up, smoothed her skirt down and made her way over to the bathroom, making sure she skirted around near Dan's table. Dan didn't seem to notice. He was engrossed in his conversation.

Dan couldn't believe he just saw Blair walk around his table. Why was she here? He craned his neck to survey the restaurant and spotted Serena on the far table. Ah.

"Sorry, Dad, I just need to use the little boys' room."

He got up before there was a reply and followed Blair into the waiting area beside the bathrooms.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey! Thanks so much for the reviews, it means a lot. Sorry about last time, there was supposed to be asterisks separating Dan and Blair's viewpoint. They will be separated this time! **

_The sun was bright, yet not too bright so they couldn't enjoy the day. The architecture of Rome was stunning, and the people were so... Italian. _

_Dan eyed all the people in the streets as he wandered down the cobblestones, hand-in-hand with Blair, and he wondered if life could get any better than this. _

_Blair sighed next to him and rested her head on his shoulder. "So," she started, bringing her dark brown almond shaped eyes to look at him, "where to next?"_

_Dan smiled. "I have a surprise for you."_

_They turned a corner into an alleyway and right there was a Vespa, bright red, with two helmets. _

"Dan!_ Wow!" Blair ran over to the bike and got on it, grinning. "This is amazing!"_

"_You're amazing," he said, his eyes never leaving hers. _

_She smiled, and looked at her feet. "Dan..."_

"_I love you Blair, I have for almost two years now," Dan said sweetly, cupping her face in his hands. _

_Blair responded with a kiss. _

"_I love you too, Dan," and Blair realised that she did. _

_They drove off on the Vespa. _

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

Blair made her way out of the ladies room and saw Dan sitting on the sofa.

"Hi, Da– Humphrey," she corrected herself. "What are you doing here?"

"Blair," Dan started slowly, "It's been a long time."

Blair looked at the interesting lamp on the side of the sofa he was sitting on. She liked the décor. Very high taste. She looked at her feet.

"Indeed it has. May I ask why you waited here for me?"

"What, like I waited for you last time?"

Blair looked uncomfortable. "I need to get back to Serena."

Dan was up like a shot, grabbing her arm. "Blair,"

"Dan, let go."

**.**

**.**

**.**

Blair surveyed her new hotel room. Pristine, just as she liked it. She sat on the bed awkwardly, thinking of her encounter with Dan. She shook her head and pulled out her laptop.

_**GG Blast: **__Lonely Boy and Queen B spotted leaving the same restaurant. Is an old flame reigniting? _

She sighed and shut it again. She picked up her phone. No messages. Not even from Serena? Wow.

She lay on her bed and closed her eyes.

Two minutes later, her eyes snapped open and she picked up the phone.

"Blair?" The cool voice answered.

"Chuck, hey," she said, her tone neutral.

"Darling, I'm still in Switzerland, and it's three in the morning. I'm about to get to bed, I have a long flight today."

"Are you not even going to apologize?"

"Goodnight Blair."

Blair threw the phone down on her bed in frustration.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Dan grinned, picked up his phone, and dialled Rose's number once more.

"Dan?"

"Rose! Hey! Guess what?"

"You grew a moustache?"

"Wrong! I got you a plane ticket to New York!"

"Shut up!" she screamed.

Dan laughed. Why was he so hung up on Blair when he had Rose?

"Pack your bags, the flight leaves in 5 hours."

"Thank you so much Dan! Ahhh!" She made a kissing noise and the line went dead.

He chuckled and put his phone in his pocket. He was glad Rose was coming over here. The perfect distraction.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Blair arrived on time to pick Chuck up from the airport. He leaned in for a kiss, but she turned her head to the side. He smelt of cologne and whiskey.

"Why so cold Blair?"

Blair didn't answer, just took his hand and started walking.

They reached the limo and sat in silence the entire journey back to the Empire.

"So Blair," Chuck drawled, "How has the past couple of days been in New York? I have missed having you in Switzerland. It has been one of the–" –he took her hand– "best years of my life."

Blair smiled reluctantly and continued to stare out the window.

"I saw you and Brooklyn on Gossip Girl."

Blair turned her head reluctantly. _If looks could kill,_ she thought.

"Does it matter? Me and Dan were in the same restaurant. I didn't speak to him, I haven't for over a year, ever since Italy."

Chuck smiled. _He looks like a cheshire cat._

"Italy was... pretty special." He gave her a smoldering look.

"Mmm."

There was silence.

"I think we're avoiding something," she finally spoke.

"And what would that be?"

"You know what."

Chuck looked at her with a puzzling expression.

"You," Blair continued, raising her eyebrows, "cheated on me in Switzerland. With a hooker that you paid for."

"That was business, sweetie, she was only a business client..."

"I gave up everything for you."

"Blair. I'm Chuck Bass, and I love you."

"Those are empty words, Chuck. Empty words."

He drained his glass.

Blair gazed back out of the window.

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Rose!" Dan picked Rose up, span her and kissed her.

She was giggling when he finally put her down. "You're so embarrassing, you twat."

Dan laughed.

They walked hand in hand, and hailed a cab. They got in, smiling.

"I've never been to New York before," Rose mused, her head on Dan's shoulder.

"You'll love it. My loft is in Brooklyn."

"Is that near Times Square?"

Dan laughed. "No, close, but no."

His phone beeped. It was Serena.

He stared at it, puzzled. When was the last time he had heard from her? What could she want now?

_D, _

_There's a party at my place at the Palace, celebrating mine and Nate's engagement. I'd love it if you'd be able to come, Rufus said you were back in the city. _

_Always,_

_S xo_

"Ooh, a kiss and a hug!" Rose teased.

"Haha, but Serena's just a friend. In fact, I'm not even sure she's that anymore."

He text back. _Sounds good. Can I bring a plus one?_

He kissed the top of Rose's head as they zoomed into the city.

**.**

**.**

**.**

"_Dan! No! Stop!" Blair was practically wheezing as Dan tickled her to death. They were in the hotel room._

_Blair's phone beeped. "Stop! I have to get my phone," she laughed, as she made her way over to the dresser to get it._

"_Alright, but I will get you Waldorf."_

Blair, _the text read._

I'm in Italy. I have a surprise. Meet me at the Trevi Fountain at 3.30.

C

_Blair looked at the clock. It was 3:20. _

"_I have to go... shop."_

"_Now? Really? Okay, let me come with you–"_

"–_no!" Blair interrupted, standing up quickly. "I'm shopping for... you. Wait for me." _

"_Always," Dan smiled._


	3. Chapter 3

**Thanks so much for the reviews! Fireworks happen in this chapter! Keep reading... (By the way, flashbacks are in italics. Every time a POV changes, there's a ... thanks)**

_The air was cold as Blair reached the fountain. Sure enough, there was Chuck Bass in all his glory, looking as clean-cut as ever. When he lay eyes on her, he strolled over. _

"_Thanks for coming, Blair. Where's Humphrey?"_

"_What do you want?" she said quietly, ignoring his last comment._

"_I have something for you." He pulled out a wad of paper. _

_Blair took it from him, and let out a small gasp. "Divorce papers?"_

"_I paid the dowry," he said, a smile plastered on his face, "and now we can finally be together."_

_Blair looked stunned for a moment, and then smiled. "Chuck... I can't even express my gratitude, but–"_

_Chuck cut her off by kissing her passionately. _

_Blair responded to the all-too-familiar kiss and there they were, beside the fountain, entwined._

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

Rose emerged from Dan's bedroom, wearing a long black dress that enhanced her curvy figure perfectly. Her hair was straight and glossy, and Dan thought she looked amazing.

"Wow," he breathed.

She gave a small smile. "Does it look okay?"

"You look absolutely amazing. Wow," he said again.

"Now you need to shower. You smell horrible."

"Okey Dokey," he said, giving her a small salute.

Rose watched him go. She noticed Dan had left his phone on the desk. She slowly edged over to the desk, and picked it up. She started then to read his texts. She scrolled down, and encountered a variety of names: Serena, Rufus, Lily, Nate, Charlie, Alessandra and... Blair.

Rose had heard of Blair. Dan had mentioned her a couple of times. She was apparently some snob from the UES whose life revolved around the latest designer handbags. Rose hated those kind of people. She was sure Dan did too, so why was he texting her? She clicked on the texts, and raised her eyebrows at the content. _Were they... dating?_

The sound of the bathroom door opening caused Rose to quickly throw the phone down in its original position.

"Hey," Dan emerged, "miss me?"

"Absolutely," Rose replied, with a somewhat forced smile.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Blair stared at the person in the mirror. She had dug herself into a hole, and it wasn't going to be easy getting out.

Her phone beeped. It was Serena.

_You ready? Party starts in 30 mins! Where are u? xo S_

She lay the phone down and resumed her staring. A shadow stirred behind her. It was Chuck, with a huge diamond necklace. He put it on her. It was beautiful.

"Now you look perfect."

Blair thought she looked far from perfect, but she forced a smile and grabbed onto his arm.

**.**

**.**

**.**

The party was in full swing when Dan and Rose arrived. Serena rushed up to them, squealing, and kissed them each on both cheeks. Rose looked a bit uncomfortable, as Serena was beautiful.

"Dan! Oh my gosh! It's been so long! I'm engaged!" She held up her finger, showing off the huge rock. "Who's this? Are you his girlfriend?" She moved aside to Dan, talking quietly in his ear, "you got a girlfriend? You were so distraught about–"

"This is Rose, Serena."

Rose held out her hand, and Serena shook it. "Nice to meet you."

"Oh my gosh!" Serena shrieked, "You're British! And you're Dans... wow! Let's have some caviar."

Rose looked a bit stunned and looked at Dan. Dan shrugged, and they both followed Serena.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Blair arrived at the party, and immediately spotted Serena, with Dan and some girl. The girl was pretty, though, she decided.

She immediately took all her words back when Dan kissed the pretty girl.

Chuck grabbed her hand and pulled her in the other direction.

Even though she was with Chuck, she still felt as if Dan was cheating on her.

"Blair, come and meet Graham Smith. He's the director of the firm..."

Blair zoned out and could only think of Dan.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Rose started kissing Dan possessively. He pulled away, his hair slightly disheveled. "Rose," he hissed, "we're in public."

"So," Rose said acidly. "This girl. Blair. Where is she?"

"Okay, you go from hungry kissing monster to green-eyed monster? What's going on?"

She put her hands on her hips. "You heard me."

"How do you know about Blair?"

"Answer the question Dan!"

"Blair... Blair is complicated. Very complicated."

"Complicated?"

"It's a long story."

"I have time," she said, her expression menacing.

"Dan."

Dan and Rose turned to see Blair standing before them.

"Can I have a moment?" Blair asked solemnly, touching Dan's arm.

"No you bloody can't. Is this Blair?"

Dan looked uncomfortable. Why was he in this situation?

"Yes, this is Blair. Blair, go away!"

"Humphrey, I need to talk to you."

"Why does she need to talk to you? You know what, it doesn't matter. I'm out of here."

"Rose! Rose wait!" Dan tried to run after her, but couldn't find her.

"Can I talk to you now, Humphrey?"

"_What?_"

"In private?" Blair grabbed his hand, which he promptly snatched away. He followed her into Serena's room.

"What do you want, Blair? You've almost ruined my relationship with Rose, but I bet thats what you wanted all along."

"No, I don't want that, I just want you to be happy–"

"Happy? _Happy? _How about the fact that you lied to me in Italy and ran off with Chuck, leaving me waiting like an _idiot _on the steps of the hotel, and when I realised you weren't coming back, I cried. I cried for nights on end, and then I moved to the UK to start again. I met Rose, and I realised that she could be the start of my new life, something great, and I come back here and see you still with Chuck and it breaks my heart and I can't deal with it anymore!" His voice was wobbling.

"Dan, I miss you."

"That's karma."

"Dan, I made the worst mistake of my life leaving you. If I had the chance, I would never, ever leave you. Ever. I love you. I love you so much it hurts and I have been repressing these feelings and it's just so much–"

And then they were kissing and it was so familiar, like home, the feel of her lips on his opened doors and possibilities and love and more love, passion and more love and just–

"Dan!" Rose burst open the door. She was gone before Dan could register what happened.

"That was a mistake, Blair."

"It didn't feel like a mistake..."

"No. I have to go."

**.**

**.**

**.**

Rose wiped away the tears that were streaming down her cheeks. She wasn't properly looking where she was going and bumped into someone. The strong smell of cologne and whiskey filled her nostrils.

"Sorry," she mumbled.

"No worries," Chuck said, giving her the once-over. "Who are you?" he said seductively.

Rose smiled, and realised this night couldn't be that bad after all


	4. Chapter 4

**Sorry for the long wait! I've been saturated with schoolwork. This chapter is riddled with angst. Enjoy!**

Rose glanced at the clock. It was 5.37 am.

Slowly, she lifted the covers off, and started putting her clothes back on, not trying to wake the sleeping body beside her.

She quietly slipped out the door.

.

.

.

Dan sat in his loft, waiting by the phone. He hadn't heard a word from Rose since last night. He checked his phone. No new messages.

Why did he have to go there with Blair? He had made a pact with himself not to think about her. Ever. Yet there was a part of him, buried deep underneath, that was still riddled with sadness. And although he was still livid, the fact that the roles were reversed and Blair was pining for him made him feel the slightest bit better. _Now she knows how it feels._

_Although, maybe she shouldn't know how it feels. Maybe I respect her too much to put her through that misery._

He shook his head, picked up a pen, and started clicking it absentmindedly.

His phone rang. He leaped to get it, without checking who it was. "Rose?"

"No, it's Blair."

Dan paused. "Blair, I told you, I don't want to hear from you."

"Dan," she sounded vulnerable, almost begging, "Please."

"No, Blair. This is a bad move. Go back to Chuck, like you always do."

"Dan..!"

He hung up.

He sighed and tried Rose again. No answer. Where was she?

.

.

.

Blair glared at Chuck. She knew he had someone there last night. It was the way their bed reeked of cheap perfume, and the way he had slightly bruised lips. It was the way he was a little _too _nice. She'd seen it all before.

"Blair, darling, would you like pancakes or waffles?"

"...waffles," she said quietly.

Chuck got up to make them.

Blair sat at the end of their bed, feeling very sorry for herself.

.

.

.

Rose climbed out of the cab, opposite the Empire. It was a pain that she had to return, but she had left her ring. The ring had been her grandmother's and it was extremely sacred to her. She ran in, desperately trying to smooth her hair down.

The elevator door opened at Chuck's floor. As she slowly entered, she was greeted by the looming presence of Blair.

"So, you're the slut that slept with Chuck."

"Blair..."

"Just shut up and listen. I'm not mad. In fact I expected this of Chuck. Maybe not of you, but that's a different matter. Now tell me, does Dan love you?"

"Yes..."

"Will he do anything for you, forgive you for anything, know your darkest secrets and still love you?"

"I'm sure he... wait..."

"–and so, I want you to tell Dan you slept with Chuck."

"_What?"_

"If he loves you, he'll forgive you."

"Blair..."

"Tell him, or I will," Blair hissed.

Rose looked as if she would cry. "You are a bitch."

"Whore."

"I need to collect my ring. Where is it?"

"Wherever your slutty hands left it."

Rose glared at Blair and stormed into the bedroom. She quickly grabbed the ring and made her way out. Blair had a look that could kill, but inside, she was extremely nervous.

.

.

.

Dan slipped the waffles onto a plate. In the name of tradition, any Humphrey would eat waffles when they were feeling depressed or anxious. So that's exactly what he was doing.

A knock on the door distracting him from his woes. He opened it and saw Rose.

"Rose? What the hell happened to you?"

Rose looked a mess. She really did. Her mascara was all over her face. Her eyes were red and puffy. Her lips were dry, and her hair was awful. She looked as if she had not stopped crying. He immediately took her in his arms and she started sobbing into his sweater.

"I've done something awful, Dan."

He stepped away and held her at arms length. "I'm sure its not that bad," he said soothingly. "You can tell me."

She started sobbing again, big, hard sobs that rocked her whole body. "I...I sle... I slept with ..."

Dan frowned. "With who Rose?"

She started crying again.

"_With who?"_

"Chuck."

Dan turned around in exasperation. He ran his hands through his hair. "Why?"

"Dan..."

"_Why? _I thought you were different. I thought you were honest! I've been through this before..."

"Dan, no, wait..."

"Get out Rose... I need some time to myself."

"_Dan!"_

"GET OUT!"

He shut the door. He took a couple of deep breaths and sank onto the sofa, his breaths becoming more shallow, and he put his head in his hands, as he started to tear up. First Chuck takes Blair, and now he takes Rose.

"YOU TAKE EVERYTHING FROM ME!" he roared, and threw a cushion at the wall.

.

.

.

Blair stared at the phone. She was waiting for the one call from Dan. The one where he apologised and said it was all a horrible mistake, and how they should go somewhere exotic and live happily ever after...

Of course, the phone didn't ring.

Blair sighed. She wasn't going to get anywhere staring at the phone. She had to be a woman of action.

She grabbed her bag and left.

.

.

.

Rose waited at the airport. Her flight was leaving in an hour. She had time to kill. Suddenly, she saw a familiar figure walk toward her.

"Rose," he said.

"No," said Rose quietly. "I don't want to see you."

Chuck sat down next to her. "I know I must not be your favourite person right now, but listen to me. Blair is trying to get Dan back."

"What?"

"And I need your help to stop it."

Rose looked at him for a moment, confused.

"I'll cancel your flight. I'm a billionaire, I can buy you another one no problem. So what's it gonna be? Are you in?"

.

.

.

The loft door opened and Blair stepped in, as she had so many times before.

Dan looked up, his eyes red, his hands in fists.

"Dan," she said quietly. She had never seen him this angry before. "Dan, are you..."

"No, I'm not okay. I bet you are enjoying this. I bet you e_njoy_ seeing my pain."

Blair felt herself about to cry. She couldn't stand to see Dan like this. She let a single tear slip out. She closed the door and slowly walked over to where he sat, his eyes never leaving the floor. She slowly let her arms around him.

He didn't pull away.


	5. Chapter 5

**So I know you guys want more Dair, so here you go! This entire chapter is written in Dan and Blair perspective. Enjoy :)**

Dan woke up, his eyes bleary. He was disorientated for a moment, and then realised what had happened yesterday. Sighing, he entered the kitchen and automatically made some coffee. When he turned round, he almost dropped the steaming mug.

"Blair? Why are you here?"

She looked up from the couch where she had been sleeping. "Dan, hey," she said in a croaky voice. She propped herself up on an elbow and rubbed her eyes. "You had a lot to drink last night. You fell asleep on that chair over there. I just helped you into bed; you were half-asleep."

He frowned. "Why didn't you go home?"

She shrugged. "I was concerned." She lifted herself off the sofa and strolled over to the kitchen counter, where she jumped on a stool. "Are you making waffles? I have missed those."

"Uhm... yeah, sure I guess." He turned round and started pouring the mixture into the waffle maker.

Blair smiled and there was silence for a moment. She spoke up. "Are you okay then, now?"

Dan frowned and scratched his neck. "No, not really. I'm glad that you're here, now that Rose is finished sleeping with every guy she lays eyes on..." He glanced at Blair as he said this, coughed, and resumed his cooking.

Blair sat awkwardly.

"Here you go." He handed her a plate of waffles.

"Thanks," she smiled.

They ate in silence.

"I miss this, you know."

A Gossip Girl blast interrupted the awkward atmosphere.

_**GG Blast: **__C and a random girl spotted in Central Park, armed with notebooks and laptops. A scheme going on? I think so. Sorry B, maybe next time!_

"What was that?" Dan asked, getting up to put his plate in the sink.

"That was Chuck. With a 'random girl.'" She showed Dan the picture. It was Rose.

"What the hell is she doing with him?"

"I don't know, but whatever it is, it isn't good."

Dan thought for a moment. "Okay. I'm going to shower and get dressed. You're gonna stay here, and text Chuck where he is. We're going to catch them in the action."

"Humphrey and Waldorf, master spies."

Dan chuckled. "Something like that."

Blair smiled as she text Chuck. She was glad that Rose had decided to scheme with Chuck. Although she was a newbie, she was sure to pick up how it would work around here. Chuck was definitely a soft spot for Dan. Chuck was a spot where it hurt.

It was a shame, she thought, how winning Dan back had to involve his much scheming. She guessed being with Chuck for even a year had brought back this darker side of her. She needed Dan to bring back the light.

A while had passed before Dan emerged, with just a towel wrapped around his waist.

Oh my god.

Blair had forgotten just how _sexy _he was.

She caught herself staring and had to divert her eyes.

Dan let a small smile escape as he saw her eyes giving him the once over. Not bad, Humphrey, not bad. Focus!

He made his way over to where she was sitting. "We need a plan of action."

"Yes we do. And I have the perfect plan."

"What's that then?"

"Chuck," Blair started, "finds any woman irresistible. If Rose and Chuck are having an affair, we'll definitely be able catch them in the act at some point."

Dan nodded, although he looked uncomfortable. "Okay."

"And, if that doesn't work, we'll have to have a back-up plan."

"Okay..."

"We'll have to make them jealous."

Dan frowned. "Jealous?"

.

.

.

They had been following them around _all day. _It was torture. Blair knew that they weren't going to get anything. She was waiting until Dan admitted defeat and they had to make Chuck and Rose jealous.

Dan was determined not to give in to Blair. He wasn't stupid. He knew that Blair wanted to make them jealous for her benefit. He was annoyed because he knew it would work.

"Eh hem! British girl at 2 o'clock."

Dan's head whipped around at the sound of Blair's words and he spotted them from their hiding place in the bushes.

"Ow, you kicked me."

"Oh, sorry."

Blair peered through the bush. "It's not clear, but she looks concerned, definitely."

Dan looked for himself. "What is Chuck _doing?"_

"Oh, that's just Chuck's yoga pose. He's been told to do that to improve his sex positions or something. I don't even know."

"Right... makes sense."

"They're coming this way, quick!"

"We need to meet them anyway, Blair. I think it's time to come out of the bush."

"Yeah... you're right."

They slowly climbed out of the bush, and pretended to be deep in conversation as Chuck and Rose spotted them.

"Blair?"

"Dan?"

Chuck and Rose spoke at the same time.

Dan and Blair turned around awkwardly. "Hi!"

"What are you doing here?" Rose looked very uncomfortable to be caught in this situation.

"Uhm, just... we were visiting the MET, and just decided to go through Central Park. It's a lovely day, isn't it Dan?"

Dan nodded. "We... really must be going." He gave a pained stare at Rose, which was not missed.

"Bye!" Blair grabbed Dan's shirt and pulled him around.

"Okay, that didn't go well," Dan muttered.

"I guess it's onto plan B: make them jealous."

Dan sighed. "So, we... kiss and then they come over and supposedly confess to the explicit affair that they've been having?"

"Sure. That sounds about right."

Dan sighed. "Okay. Get their attention somehow."

"Right ahead of you. I just send Gossip Girl a steamy blast about us making out in Central Park."

"But we're not–"

Blair kissed him. It was a hard, forceful kiss, yet soft. It said 'I want you' and Dan responded with full force. His hand became entangled in her hair. Her hands cupped his neck. Dan was reminded of all the things he had missed while dating Rose. He had missed Blair. Her smell, her eyes, her lips, her passion. Whilst Rose was good, she was no where near as good as Blair.

Dan pulled away, breathless. "Wow."

Blair smiled.

Dan regained his senses, and asked quickly, "Did it work?"

Blair giggled. "What do you think?"

Chuck and Rose were storming toward them.

"What was that?" Chuck demanded.

"You evil bitch," Rose growled.

"How dare you!" Dan yelled, "you were the one that slept with this jerk!"

Rose looked at the ground in obvious mortification.

"What are you doing anyway?" Blair asked, one hand on her hip, the other clutching onto Dan.

"We are..."

"Um..."

"I knew you were having an affair!" Dan said acidly. "You know what, you can have her. I'm done."

"Dan!"

"I can't be with someone I can't trust Rose." Dan was eerily calm.

Blair looked at her feet.

"Come on, Blair. Let's go."

.

.

.

Dan entered the loft. He was still reeling from the encounter in Central Park.

Blair was at his heels. "Dan, you haven't said a word the entire ride back."

"Blair, why would Rose do this to me?"

Blair looked at him for a moment, her eyes intense.

"She just doesn't love you as much as I do."

Dan looked stunned for a moment.

That's when he grabbed her hand and led her to the bedroom, not stopping kissing her the entire way there.


	6. Chapter 6

**I hope you enjoy this chapter :) thanks for your reviews!**

The sun shone through the window. The soft glow lit up Blair's features. Dan gazed at her sleeping body. The soft little sighs she made when she slept made him smile. He reached out and tucked a hair behind her ear.

This caused Blair to stir and open one sleepy eye. She grinned as she saw Dan looking at her with admiration, and with love. He hadn't given her a look like that since... well, since Italy.

He leaned down to plant a soft kiss on her lips. "Hey."

Blair chuckled. "Hey."

She settled into his arms and he started playing with her hair. "You're beautiful."

She smiled up at him. "You're not bad yourself."

He threw his head back and laughed. Blair loved the way he did that.

"So... what are we now?"

"What?"

"Well, am I... your girlfriend? Or are we just... friends with benefits? Is that what it's called?"

"Blair." Dan shifted. "It's a little too soon for labels, don't you think? Let's just see how it–"

Dan was interrupted by a beep from his phone. "Sorry, one sec."

_Hey, Dan,_

_Can you meet me outside the loft in 10? _

_Don't tell Blair. This is private, between me and you._

_Love you, Rose x_

Dan stared at it, confused.

"Who was that?" Blair murmured.

"Uhm... Nate."

"Oh, okay."

"He wants to meet, now. He says it's Serena trouble? I can't even think of what would be wrong, since they're engaged."

"Oh, okay. I wonder why Serena hasn't called me?"

"Mm, yeah, weird. I'll be back soon, kay?" He kissed her on the cheek, pulled some jeans and a shirt on and left.

.

.

.

Rose waited outside patiently. This was part of her and Chuck's plan. No doubt Blair making a move on Dan was part of her plan. Oh, god.

When did everything become so complicated?

Welcome to the UES, Chuck had said.

If only Dan had never bought those bloody plane tickets.

Ugh.

She saw him, walking with a determined pace. His hair was ruffled, as if he had just got up. He had a pained and confused expression on his face.

"Rose, what do you want?"

Rose sighed. Stick to the plan. "I need you to come back to England."

"What? Why the hell would I do that?"

"There's some really bad news. Rufus tried to get hold of you, but he couldn't."

"What? When–"

"It's Jenny."

"What about her?" Dan was suddenly alert.

"She's hurt."

"Hurt?"

"She was in a car accident. She's in a coma."

Dan felt as if the ground was spinning. He tried to digest the information.

"Where's Dad?"

"He's already on a flight over there. I'm so sorry."

Dan closed his eyes for a moment. "When's the next flight?"

"Three thirty."

"Okay. I'll meet you at JFK."

Dan turned around and started running back to the loft.

.

.

.

Chuck picked up his ringing phone. "Rose, how did it go?"

"Perfect, he's totally fallen for it."

"Great. Keep me posted. I'll carry out my part of the plan."

He hung up, and poured himself a whiskey.

.

.

.

Dan burst through the doors of the loft. "Blair!" his voice cracked.

She came running out of his room, wearing his t-shirt. "Dan! What's wrong?"

He walked past her, and pulled his suitcase out of his pocket. "It's Jenny."

Blair winced, but still listened. She was Dan's sister, after all. "What happened?"

He sniffed, hard, and started grabbing random clothes and packing them. "She's been in an accident. She's in a coma, Blair. In London. Alone."

"Oh my god, Dan."

"I'm going over. The flight leaves in three hours. I have to leave."

"Dan!"

He kissed her. "I'm sorry, Blair, but I have to go. She's my sister."

Blair nodded. "I understand."

He pulled the suitcase out of the bedroom, grabbed his keys, phone, and passport and headed out the door, leaving Blair standing in the loft. Alone.

.

.

.

Rose and Dan sat in their seats in the plane. Dan couldn't think of anything but Jenny. Not even the fact that Rose was with him. Why was she here? He couldn't even think.

He was picturing his baby sister, her face covered in scars and bruises. Every time he thought of it, it was like someone punched him in the stomach. Rose placed a reassuring hand on his arm. He was too scared to pull away.

.

.

.

Chuck pulled up in his limo outside Dan's loft in Brooklyn. Nodding an approval to the driver, he headed upstairs.

Blair answered the door. She looked perfect, as always.

"Chuck," she said, with a distasteful tone. "Why are you here?"

"Blair, I heard about Jenny, and I had to come and see if Dan was okay."

"Why do you care about Dan? You've never cared about anyone but yourself."

"I care about you."

"Don't give me that crap! So, you just turn up to Dan's loft in _Brooklyn _and you expect all to be forgiven? Do you, what, expect me to jump into bed with you? After all that you've done? Not just to me, but to Dan too. I love him!"

"You what?"

"Yeah, that's right. I love Dan. My heart belongs to Dan."

"No, Blair. You're mine. We're forever. Chuck and Blair. I'm not Chuck Bass without you."

"Be someone else then, Chuck. Because you sure as hell don't have me anymore."

She slammed the door in his face.

She leant against the brick wall and took a deep breath. God, that felt good. She heard a yell from the other side of the door.

She opened it and found Chuck nursing a hurt hand, having just punched the wall.

"Chuck, go away. Go find a hooker to sleep with. You're good at doing that."

"Blair, don't you understand? You'll never have Dan. He's gone to London, with Rose, and he's not coming back."


	7. Chapter 7

**Thanks for your reviews, they are all read! This one is shorter, but the next one will be longer, I promise.**

Dan felt as if he was in a movie.

The run through Heathrow was the longest of his life. He felt as if there should be dramatic music playing in the background. He didn't know where Rose was. He didn't care. He didn't care about anything except _getting to Jenny._

He faintly heard Rose's voice in the background, screaming his name. He kept on running, barging past unhappy travelers. It was only when something pulled him back so hard that he almost fell over. He turned round to yell at them, when Rose put her hand over his mouth.

"_Dan! _Listen to me!"

He shoved her away. "Rose, not now. I need to get to Jenny."

A phone call interrupted their conversation. Dan answered it hurriedly. "Yeah?"

"Dan?" came a frantic voice at the other end of the phone.

"Blair, what is it? I don't have–"

"Dan! You've landed! Oh my god... get away from Rose. She's setting you up!"

Dan eyed Rose. "What the hell are you–"

That was when Rose put the cloth over his mouth. The phone fell to the ground.

Yep, Dan definitely was in a movie.

.

.

.

Blair heard the dull tone and threw the phone on the bed. She grabbed her jacket and left. She had to catch a flight to England. Now.

She grabbed her phone back off the bed and dialed Serena's number. "Serena? You and Nate have to meet me at the airport. We're getting a plane to England."

.

.

.

Blair waited impatiently for Serena to show up. Maybe she hadn't got the message?

Then, she saw Serena. The blonde was running through the airport, a concerned look on her face, Nate on her heels.

Serena knew Blair too well to know that something was desperately wrong.

"B? Oh my gosh, what's the matter?"

"It's Dan. He's in trouble."

"What? What–"

"Chuck has set him up."

Serena's eyes widened. Nate scratched the back of his neck. "When does the next London flight leave?" he asked.

"An hour."

"Let's go."

They ran through the airport.

.

.

.

Dan opened his eyes. What happened? He saw a blur of shapes. As the shapes began to focus, he saw a lot of people in suits in front of him. Oh, there was Chuck. Great.

"Humphrey, you're awake."

"What the hell Chuck?"

Chuck paced in front of him. "You stole something that was mine. So I stole something that was yours." He gestured to Rose, who was standing in the corner, holding a wad of pound notes, and looking very pleased with herself.

"Rose? How could you?"

"Dan, I loved you, but obviously not as much as you love Blair. Once I saw that, well, once Chuck made me see that, I had to make sure you felt as bad as I did when I did. The Jenny thing was my idea."

Chuck grinned at her. Dan felt sick.

"Where is Jenny? Where's Dad?"

"Rufus and Jenny are on a flight to the Carribean. A luxury holiday, on me."

"Chuck, you're insane. You did all this for Blair? You're a stalker. You're crazy as–"

"That's enough Humphrey."

Dan was suddenly alert. "Where's Blair? What have you done to her?"

"Blair's fine, but she's gonna be really upset when she hears about you."

Dan felt his phone vibrate in his hand. He leant through the ropes and pressed answer.

"What do you mean, when Blair hears about me?"

.

.

.

"What do you mean, when Blair hears about me?"

Blair smiled. Dan was smart. "Nate, can you track where he is?"

"Doing it now."

They pulled up at an abandoned building. Blair heard Chuck's drawl over the phone. "When she hears that you're dead."

"Oh my god, they're gonna kill him! Quick!"

They climbed out of the cab. Blair's heart was pounding in her chest. She was fighting back tears. The whole world had become blurry. She was fighting back visions of Dan, dead on the floor, and her being too late.

The door burst open, just as there was a loud BANG.


	8. Chapter 8

**Thanks for all your reviews! I hope you like this. We're almost at the end...**

The scream never left Blair's throat.

There was ringing in her ears, she was vaguely aware of hands and elbows and legs making some form of contact with her, but she couldn't think of anything but _Dan._

When her vision swam into focus she saw the figure of Chuck, dropping a gun to the floor. Her eyes traveled to find the figure of Dan.

He had been roped into a chair, and his body hung limp.

"_Dan!" _

She faintly heard calls of her name. When she reached Dan's body, she screamed. Chuck had shot him in the chest.

_Nononononononono–_

Clutching onto him as tight as she could, she screamed and let the tears soak through his already blood soaked shirt.

All that happened next was a blur.

She remembered ambulances arriving and pulling Dan away on a stretcher. Someone giving her an oxygen mask to calm down. Climbing in the ambulance with Dan. Holding his limp hand all the way to the hospital. She had to sit in an emergency room for what seemed like hours, her leg on edge, her hands writhing together. The doctor came in the room after an eternity. Blair couldn't read his expression.

She was up like a shot, but her legs felt weak. She headed straight for the doctor.

"Is he okay? Is he alive? _Tell me!" _Her voice started shaking.

The doctor looked at the ground. Blair felt her heart sinking. _No, please–_

"He's alive."

Blair felt as if the world had just been lifted off her shoulders. He was alive. Oh god, he was alive–

"He's still unconscious."

Serena was at her side, grabbing her hand. Nate was right behind her. The three followed the doctor into a medical ward, where Dan was lying in a bed. There were tubes and pumps and bandages. Blair felt tears starting to form in her eyes.

"Dan..."

She took a chair by his bed and grabbed his hand.

She vowed to herself that she wouldn't let go before he woke up.

.

.

.

3 days passed and still not a peep from Dan. Rufus and Jenny had flown back and were spending every minute by his bedside with Blair. Serena, Nate, and Lily were occasional visitors as well as the odd pop in by Alessandra.

Blair was exhausted, and so worried about him. The doctors had said he was in a stable condition.

When everyone else had gone home, she tried talking to him.

"Dan," she said quietly.

She stared at his chest. His slow breathing, deep, and even. His chest rises and falls. Up and down, up and down.

"Dan, I love you."

Up and down.

"I wish I never had to leave you."

Up and down.

She sighed. She might as well say the thing that has burdened her for the past week.

"Dan, when Chuck drew me back into his viscious circle, I knew that I would become the person that I was before with him. And I didn't like that person. He drew out the worst in me. You were the only person to bring out the light. I want that person back, Dan. I love you and all that you do. And..." she took a deep breath. "I was the one who told Rose to break your heart. Not Chuck. I told her to tell you that she cheated."

She looked up from her hands and caught Dan staring at her, eyes wide open.

"Blair," he croaked.

"Dan!" she shrieked, throwing herself on him in a giant hug.

"Blair... hey... look, I'm okay."

Blair managed a small smile and sat back in her chair, not letting go of his hand.

Dan frowned for a moment. "So, is what you said true?"

"You... you heard it?"

He nodded. "It was you... who told Rose to tell me?"

She put her hand over her mouth as the tears started flowing full pace. She gave a nod.

"Blair..."

Then she was sobbing. It wasn't pretty sobbing. It was the ugly sobbing, the kind where your nose runs and your eyes are red and it doesn't stop.

"Dan..." she gasped in between sobs, "I thought you were dead."

Dan's eyes started getting watery too. "I'm not. I'm sorry for being so gullible."

Blair actually laughed. "Gullible? Dan, you were being a protective brother. If I had a brother or a sister, I would do the same."

Dan gave a weak smile and kissed her hand.

"You've been here every day?"

"I haven't left your side."

"Blair, I forgive you."

She smiled and gave him a small kiss. He smiled and they sat there, holding hands.

.

.

.

"Careful!" Blair said to Nate, who was pushing Dan's wheelchair.

"Look," Dan started, "I don't know why you had to have me in this wheelchair. I can walk fine..."

"Shh," Blair cut him off. "You will sit in that wheelchair. I don't want anything bad to happen to you."

Dan grinned. "Nate, I think we need to stage an intervention."

"Agreed."

Suddenly, Dan jumped out of his wheelchair, and him and Nate wreslted Blair into it, her writhing and kicking underneath.

"We need to keep you in there for your own safety Blair."

Nate and Dan grinned at each other and started running, pushing Blair down the sidewalk, and into Central Park where they ran as fast as they could and pushed her down a hill, her still in the wheelchair. They laughed as she screamed and held on for dear life. When she slowed down, she angrily stood out of the wheelchair and pushed a still-laughing Nate and Dan into a giant mud puddle.

"Waldorf! What was that for?" Nate yelled, playing innocent.

"Yeah, if you're gonna do that, we obviously have to pull you down too..." and before Blair knew it she was covered in mud, and Dan was tickling her.

"Aaaaaah! No, Dan! Stop!"

An "Oh my god!" interrupted them. They looked up to see Serena standing over them, hands on her hips.

"Oh, Serena," Nate coughed, and got up.

Then they were all in the mud.

Dan leaned in for a kiss from Blair. "I love you," he said.

"I love you more."

They were kissing in the mud, when an "ew!" interrupted them. Nate pulled Dan off Blair and they got in a bro fight, wrestling in the mud. Serena and Blair were just giggling and watching them.

"Are you glad you're with Dan?" Serena asked Blair, as the two boys fought.

"I couldn't imagine it any other way."

Serena smiled.

.

.

.

"Blair! The bags are packed! Can you stop spending so much time in the bathroom, for god's sake."

Blair entered the living room of the loft, looking annoyed. "Dan, you don't understand. It takes a while to look at least a bit lovable."

Dan smiled and took her in his arms. "You're always lovable. I just love you so much that I have to put some of my love in the fridge and make room for more."

Blair giggled and kissed him. Cupping his face in her hands, she said quietly, "sometimes it's hard to believe that you're a writer. Now come on, we're going to miss our flight!"

Dan smiled and grabbed his small suitcase. He eyed Blair's three large suitcases and sighed.

Blair giggled. "I'll get the chaffeur to help us."

Dan smiled. "I'm sure he'll _love _that."

"Bien sûr, il le fera. Etes-vous prêt à parler français avec moi tout l'été?"*

"What?"

Blair laughed. "You're gonna be awful in France."

"I'll have you to teach me."

"Okay. Deal. But you're gonna have to pay me."

Dan mock sighed. "How much do you want?"

"Oh I don't want money. I want favours."

"Favours?" Dan said seductively.

"Oh yes."

Dan started kissing her hungrily.

"Oy!" came a gruff voice from the doorway.

Dan reluctantly pulled away and turned toward the voice to see the chauffeur standing, all three of Blair's bags in tow. "Are we going or what?"

"Yep, sure. Let's go."

"Allons-y!"**

"Sure. Come on, Miss Frenchy Blair."

"Miss Frenchy Blair? Really?"

"I have writer's .. block?"

They laughed and walked out of the loft, hand in hand, ready to begin their new adventure.

**The End**

**Thanks so much for reading! I hope you enjoyed it!**

**French translations:**

*Of course he will. Are you ready to speak French with me all summer?

** Let's go!


End file.
